The Awakening
by TAQUITOASSASSIN
Summary: Before the battle with Red Death Toothless still has his tail fin. When hiccup is shot down strange things start to happen on Berk but when he gets taken from the village what will he do? Adapt or fight back you'll have to read to find out.


Hi this is my first ever fan-fiction so review lots so that I can get better for you guys. If I spell anything wrong please tell me so I can fix it and with that enjoy.

Ch. 1 The Attack

#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^# Hiccup P.O.V.

There was a loud thump and I opened my eyes to see none other than my dad Stoic the Vast chief of this little village on Berk on the ground in my room. I just looked at him for a second then decided that this was the time to talk to him.

"Dad what the heck are you doing on the ground in my room?"

He picked his heavy head of the rug on the floor and stared at me. After a while he finally spoke to me.

" I… uhh …. Was looking for you."

"On the floor?" I asked with a hint of humor to my voice.

He glared at me then stood and walked out the door saying, "Come down stairs."

At that I got out of bed and got dressed in my usual green tunic and leather pants. Once down stairs my dad was waiting for me by the fireplace. With one look I knew what he was thinking. I WAS LATE. How could I do this I was so punctual how could I be late to Dragon Training. In a green flash I was out the door and on my way the arena. On the way I saw Ruffnut and Tuffnut arguing also late to Dragon Training. I just ignored them and went on my way. Once at Dragon Training Gobber and the others were there. After a few minutes Ruff and Tuff finally showed kicking and fighting all the way.

#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#

The rest of the day was boring which was a first we were all studying up on the dragon manual, even though I was the only one studying while the rest were goofing off. Gobber walked into the room and announced the end of training. I was out the door in an instant and on my way through the forest to see Toothless. By the time I got there it was after dark and all I wanted to do was fly with him. I walked over to him and fond, to my delight that he was awake and ready to go. I was so lucky to have found an injured night fury everyone else would've killed him but I helped him back to health forming a bond that couldn't be broken.

As I walked over he got up and nuzzled me right in the middle of the chest. I looked him right in the eye and said, "Ready to go?" with a resounding purr I hoisted myself onto his back and in seconds we were soaring in the clouds. It was a wonderful feeling flying; nothing could beat the wind in my face and the rush as we took off. We were over Ravens Point when a burst of light came out of nowhere and was heading straight for us. Before we could do anything I was enveloped in a warm blanket. I was falling. I whispered "Help." as I fell I slipped into unconsciousness.

#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^# Astrid P.O.V.

This was horrible we had seen a flash of light and next thing we know Hiccup is on the ground in the middle of the village. He was hurt badly, burned and scrapped and bruised he was whisked off to the Elder's house in a flash. I ran as fast as I could to see him though, I didn't know why I just needed to. When I got there the elder was already at work on him ointment there bandage here. There was no end to the injuries they just kept coming. After a half an hour the Elder walked out of the house and announced his condition, "He is stable for the time but that may change his injuries are severe but I will do my best."

As I walked away I had this nagging feeling that I was being watched but when I looked around no one was there which just added to the creepiness. Ah I arrived at the Mead Hall "Some food and sleep will help." I thought to myself. I went up to the counter were the food was and grabbed some mutton and water I then walked to the table were everyone else was.

Normally they would be yelling and screaming and laughing but they were silent. As I got there I could tell by the looks on their faces that they were thinking about Hiccup and the attack.

When I sat down Snotlout said, "What now?"

I gave him a funny look and said, "What do you mean, we move on. he wasn't even our friend."

Everything was silent at the table again. Finally, breaking the silence, Fishlegs said, "I considered him a friend of sorts he was able to take anything we could through at him and he would just smile."

With a nod from most of the table, except me, everyone got up to go see hiccup.

"Idiot's." I said and took a bite of mutton and a swig of water. Once I had finished diner I went home to get some rest when I saw something out of the corner of my eye and turned. this time I instead of nothing I saw a figure in the shadows. When the person noticed me he just vanished into thin air, not very shocked by this I thought it was a boy to bulky to be a girl. After dismissing that thought I found myself in front of my house happy to be home. I walked inside and into my room to go to sleep once I got to my bed I fell onto it and was out.

In the morning I got up groggily not having slept well the rest of the night. I got dressed and went to the Mead Hall. The morning was like any other but I had that same feeling like I was being watched, just like last night. As I went through the village it was apparent that the others had the same feeling. What was usually the rush hour of Berk everyone looked dismal and boring. Catching up with the rest of the teens I said, "Well aren't we the lively bunch today."

"Shut up." Ruffnut said.

"None of us got any sleep last night." Fishlegs said.

"Let me guess you had the feeling that you were being watched." I said in a more serious tone. Everyone gave me a startled look then nodded to me.

"Figures I had the same problem." I said triumphantly and with that we were off to the Mead Hall for some breakfast. We ate fast so that we could investigate the feeling everyone was having. After breakfast we walked out into the village and went searching for the source of the feeling. After an hour of searching we had nothing but the feeling was still there until, Ruff saw a shadow dart to the right of a building. We chased it and found the source a cloaked figure we sounded the alarm and waited.

#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^# Hiccup P.O.V.

As I woke up al I felt was pain and suffering trying to sit up a hand held me down. When I tried to open my eyes they would not budge but after a little I was able to crack them open. All I saw was blinding light and a figure as the light dissipated I saw the Elder in front of me same sour expression.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You were attacked by a dragon and were out for a day." The Elder replied with a sour tone that could curdle milk.

I couldn't hide the shock that filled me but it wasn't for me it was for Toothless he must be worried sick. I tried to get up again but was only able to get to a sitting position before the Elder stopped me.

"Your injuries aren't healed and you will stay until they are." The Elder practically yelled at me.

I could feel the strain it put on me but I had to go and see Toothless I just had to. Once my feet got to the ground I stopped a minute to take a break. I could see the hate in the Elders eyes but she said, "Fine but don't come crawling back when you can't move!"

I gave her a grateful look before proceeding out the door and into the light. I looked around expecting a raid but the buildings were intact. Either they built them really fast or I was attacked alone. That fact became apparent when I glanced down at the ground to see no scorch marks. This startled me but not too much I had to see toothless. I began to walk to the cove at which we met but was blocked by Snotlout.

"Hey its hiccup he is alive!"

He yelled to no one in particular. But soon as he said those words I was swarmed by all the Vikings in the village making it impossible to get to the forest and to Toothless. Anger and frustration welled inside me as I tried to get by but was stopped by the swarm of Vikings. Finally I let it out in a burst of noise,

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

While everyone was shocked by the volume I was able to conjure up I ran, but more limped fast, to the forest before anyone saw me. With relief filling me, and pain, I slowed to a walk to the cove but was stopped by a big black blob that jumped on me and began to lick and slobber on me, "Stop it" I said between licks. Toothless eventually stopped liking me, "I guess that you missed me" I said to him almost laughing.

Then I hopped on his back ignoring the pain and said, "Slow please." He took off in a flurry of black and we were in the sky soaring. At that moment I could feel all my worries melt away into the rhythmic wing beats of toothless. We soared into the clouds they enveloped me in a coat of fluffy coolness and I forgot everything and was taken to a land of bliss and happiness. We flew for an hour like this not noticing anything only the happiness.

But that world was shattered when I heard shouts coming from down below looking down I saw a crowd of people in front of a hunched figure. "Toothless land quick!" I yelled. As soon as those words left my lips Toothless went into a dive towards the earth. In seconds we were on land and close to the village I was running before I said goodbye to toothless. As soon as I broke through the forest I saw the crowd. Once there I pushed to the front of the group and saw a hunched figure just like from the air. As soon as he saw me my father walked up to him, "Who are you?" He asked him.

There was no answer from the figure my dad repeated what he had said and still no response. Then all the sudden he spoke, "Hiccup?" Everyone looked at me and I just stared at the boy judging by his voice. My father was the first to speak, "Why do you want my son?!" he bellowed at the figure brandishing his hammer. The figure straitened and looked at me he was an inch taller than me and about the same age.

"Come with me now." He said calmly.

Immediately stoic swung his hammer at the boy he easily dodged it and grabbed me. Everyone froze were they stood and watched as the boy brought a knife to my throat in an instant.

"He comes with me and no one gets hurt." He said and begun to back away with me in tow. Still no one moved but I could see the torture in my father's eyes of seeing his son taken from him by no more than one boy. We were at the forests edge when I saw the others there were three all hooded and ready to pounce.

"Did you get the boy from those barbarians?" This was a girl's voice this time. The boy holding the knife to my neck nodded to the girl. I then felt a pain in the back of my neck and everything went black the last thing I noticed was the girl say, "Sorry."


End file.
